Waste (i.e., excrement) left by domestic animals and pets, such as dogs, is unsightly, and if not collected and disposed of appropriately can present a health hazard. Accordingly, many ordinances require pet owners to collect and properly dispose of their pets' excrement, which can also be referred to as feces, refuse, or waste. Various types of devices have been developed in an attempt to provide an efficient and convenient implement for this purpose which permits the pet owner to collect the refuse without directly contacting the refuse and which facilitates sanitary disposal of the refuse. However, such devices still have deficiencies, some of which are discussed below.